


Полнолуние на двоих

by Paranoiya, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Двойное дно [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Missing Scene, Timeline: 6 season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Тео думает, что в это полнолуние Лиам точно сорвётся.





	Полнолуние на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/gifts).



> Ненормативная лексика, неграфическое описание рукопашной борьбы.
> 
> OOC, AU после 6а.
> 
> Написано по внутрикомандной заявке [Queen_Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal).

_— Его нужно спрятать._

— У меня нет времени на это, — Скотт кружит по кухне, собирая какую-то мелочь.

— Он сорвётся, и ты это знаешь, — Тео продолжает стоять у стола, наблюдая за тем, как Маккол мечется по гостиной.

— У меня нет времени... — тот снова включается, как заевшая пластинка в граммофоне.

— Он твой бета, — шипит Рейкен.

Он никогда не думал, что ему придется растолковывать _альфе_ прописные истины.

— У меня в городе _охотники_ , если ты ещё не заметил, — зло парирует Скотт, но Тео его перебивает:

— У тебя _целый город охотников_ и бета, который не может себя контролировать!

— Он справится, — говорит Скотт и улыбается.

 _Блядь_. Скотт Маккол стоит на своей кухне и улыбается ему. Тео сжимает кулаки и хочет выправить ему челюсть парой десятков ударов, но сдерживается и разжимает пальцы.

— А ты за ним присмотришь, — заканчивает Скотт, бьёт Тео по плечу, подхватывает шлем со стола и выходит из дома.

Рейкен выходит вслед за Скоттом и провожает взглядом отъезжающий от дома мотоцикл.

***

Тео достает телефон и по памяти набирает номер. На том побережье уже ночь, но он надеется, что абонент не изменил своим привычкам. Стайлз берёт трубку после третьего гудка.

— Надо было убить его, когда была такая возможность, — говорит Тео вместо приветствия.

— Он говорит о тебе то же самое, — бодро отвечает Стилински. — В чём проблема?

— _Лиам._

Тео никогда не сказал бы это вслух, но он скучает по Стайлзу. Он отчаянно нуждается в ком-то с мозгами здесь и сейчас. Он выбрался из ловушки перевертышей и, словно в наказание, застрял в Бикон-Хиллз, обложенный охотниками по самую макушку. А Стайлз уехал в Вашингтон и, видимо, не собирался в ближайшее время возвращаться обратно.

— Отвези его к Лейхи. Его дом напротив Уиттморов, — отрывисто бросает Стайлз и напряженно дышит, словно бежит куда-то.

— Красный, кирпичный... Двухэтажный? — уточняет Тео, копаясь в детских воспоминаниях. — С большим бассейном?

— Да, почти в конце улицы, перед перекрестком с Гринвуд. Не говори Лиаму. Запасной ключ под горшком с гортензией. У неё ещё ярко-голубые цветки...

— Ты предлагаешь мне в темноте перед полнолунием искать горшок с ярко-голубыми цветами? — пускает шпильку Тео, потому что Стайлз, обсуждающий с ним цветы — это слишком.

— ... я предлагаю тебе заткнуться и дослушать. Ищи сухостой в обычном глиняном горшке. Слева от задней двери. В подвале — морозилка. В ней цепи и несколько замков. Ты поймешь. А сейчас мне срочно нужно выследить и поймать одного хмурого оборотня, пока это не сделало ФБР.

Тео почти минуту смотрит на погасший экран телефона.

— А тебя надо было забыть на перроне, — говорит Тео экрану.

***

— Ты привез меня в _дом Айзека_? — стонет Лиам, пока они паркуются в глубине подъездной дорожки.

— У тебя есть альтернативы? — терпение Тео не резиновое и он почти готов сорваться.

— Домик Лидии, — начинает Лиам, но Рейкен тут же парирует:

— Хочешь провести полнолуние, загнанным парой десятков охотников? В пятнадцати милях от города, на берегу озера, площадью в несколько квадратных миль? _Отличный план_ , — раздраженно бросает Тео, вглядываясь в горшки слева от заднего крыльца.

— Лофт Дерека, — не останавливается Данбар.

— Заминирован, — чеканит Рейкен.

— Котельная в...

— Давно не виделся с Ноланом?

— Бункер Арджентов!

— И Джерард с Монро в виде бонуса. Ты вообще головой иногда пробовал думать? — Тео поднимает уже пятый горшок, но ни один из них не подходит под описание Стайлза. Можно, конечно, просто выломать дверь, но привлекать к себе лишнее внимание в его планы не входит.

— Можно подумать ты пробовал, — рассерженно шипит у него за спиной Данбар.

— Я хотя бы пытаюсь найти ключ.

— _А я о чём_ , — Лиам проходит мимо и, покопавшись в карманах джинсов, вытаскивает связку ключей. Через пять секунд он открывает дверь и заходит в тёмный дом. — Ты идешь? — спрашивает он у Тео, который продолжает стоять с горшком в руке.

Тео ставит горшок обратно, отряхивает руки от земли и идёт за Данбаром. Он обещает себе, что Стилински за это заплатит. Когда-нибудь точно.

***

Они продолжают препираться, пока спускаются в подвал.

— Участок!

— В прошлый раз не помогло.

— Я спас наши задницы в прошлый раз, — самодовольно говорит Лиам.

— _Ты попытался забаррикадироваться в морге_ , — Тео очень жалеет, что лестница уже кончилась и он не может пустить по ней Данбара кувырком.

В подвале темно и Тео приходится использовать истинное зрение. Старая помятая морозильная камера находится слева у стены. Рейкен подходит к ней и открывает крышку.

— Я в неё не полезу, — тут же говорит Лиам.

Тео только закатывает глаза и вытаскивает цепи.

— А я думал тебя заводит холод.

Лиам смотрит на него волком, Тео смеется и кидает ему цепь.

***

Тео чувствует, как луна медленно ползёт по небосклону. Они кое-как приковали Лиама к дальней стене подвала, и сейчас Данбар тяжело дышит, свесив голову на грудь. Для Рейкена полнолуния просто дни в календаре. Они обостряют чувства, но не туманят разум. С Лиамом всё наоборот — несмотря на наличие стаи, альфы и девчонки под боком, якорь Лиам найти так и не смог. Или нашел, но слишком слабый. Каждое полнолуние всё ещё превращается в смертельную лотерею. Смертельную для всех остальных, конечно.

— Солнце. Луна. Правда, — шепчет сам себе Данбар.

— Ты в порядке? — Тео спрыгивает с морозилки и идёт больше полагаясь на звук, чем на зрение.

— _Солнце_ , — дужка замка над его правой рукой растягивается и рвётся так легко, словно сделана из жвачки. — _Луна_ , — цепи со звоном падают к ногам Лиама, когда он освобождает левую руку. — _Правда_ , — Данбар ведёт головой будто разминает затёкшую шею.

Его глаза горят золотом. Тео ухмыляется и выпускает когти. Лиам бросается на него, и они летят кувырком по подвалу, ломая и без того шаткую мебель. Рейкен сдерживает себя, пытаясь придавить Данбара к полу своим весом, но тот слишком силён и сбрасывает его с себя. Он с запозданием понимает, что шуму они уже наделали достаточно, чтобы добропорядочные соседи позвонили в участок. И лучше бы в участок, а не, как сейчас было принято в Бикон-Хиллз, сразу охотникам.

Тео удается зажать Лиама в углу. Он бьёт пару раз Данбару в челюсть, и пока тот трясёт головой, обнимает его, словно пеленает, как маленького ребенка. А потом выпускает когти, загоняя их под чужие рёбра. Лиам воет от боли и пытается сбросить Рейкена, но тщетно. Он крутится на месте, пытаясь приложить Тео о стену, но безрезультатно. И тогда Данбар пускает в ход клыки и когти — он раздирает сопернику спину, вгрызается в шею. Рейкен рвано дышит и только запускает когти глубже. Лиам мотает головой, пытаясь если не разорвать горло, то хотя бы выдрать кусок. Кровь заливает их обоих.

— Как ты ещё сохранил этот цвет глаз? — шепчет Тео из последних сил.

Кровь и боль в словах Рейкена возвращают Лиама в реальность. Тео чувствует, как Данбар расслабляется в его руках, обмякает. Клыки сменяются зубами, потом и вовсе исчезают.

Но ничего не идёт по плану, к дому подъезжает машина, и Рейкен слышит, как кто-то идёт к дому. Лиам снова начинает обращаться. Тео знает, что второй раз ему Данбара уже не успокоить.

— _Откройте! Департамент шерифа!_

Лиам рвётся в его руках, оглушающе рычит, но Тео продолжает держать. За убитого помощника шерифа Стайлз его по голове не погладит. Как и сам шериф, впрочем.

Неизвестный словно знает откуда доносятся странные звуки и уже через несколько секунд дверь в подвал открывается.

— Вали, придурок! — кричит Тео, в надежде, что шериф берёт на работу адекватных людей, а не таких же камикадзе, как его сын. — Я смогу удержать его ещё пару минут!

— _Не сможешь_ , — тихо говорит кто-то у него за спиной.

Лиам перестает вырываться, пока неизвестный подходит ближе. Рейкен с запозданием ощущает присутствие чужой сущности и, наконец, выдыхает с облегчением.

Пэрриш обходит Тео и заставляет Лиама посмотреть ему в глаза. Глаза Цербера полыхают и словно гипнотизируют. Данбар снова расслабляется и будто по щелчку проваливается в сон. Рейкен не роняет его только потому, что его когти всё ещё в чужих ребрах. Он втягивает их и опускает Лиама на пол.

— Повезло, что на вызов приехал ты, — тихо говорит Тео, смотря на Данбара у своих ног.

— Мне позвонил Стайлз, — так же тихо отвечает Пэрриш, а потом продолжает. — Думаю, часа четыре у тебя есть. Я отнесу его наверх — там есть гостевая спальня, — он замолкает на миг, а потом добавляет. — И работающий душ.

Тео провожает взглядом Пэрриша, который несёт Лиама на руках, словно уснувшего ребенка. Потом смотрит на полоску лунного света, едва пробивающуюся через грязное подвальное окно, хмыкает и идёт вслед за Джорданом наверх.

***

Тео сбрасывает с плеч куртку, та кулем падает на кафельный пол. Стягивает, шипя от боли, порванную и пропитанную кровью футболку. Наступает на задники и стягивает с себя кеды, даже не развязывая шнурки. Расстегивает пуговицу, молнию и буквально вытряхивает себя из грязных джинсов. Снимает носки, трусы и, наконец, встает под душ.

Первые несколько минут вода обжигающе холодная, но Тео не мылся уже почти неделю и ему плевать. Он только отфыркивается, когда та затекает ему в нос. Температура медленно поднимается, позволяя подставить под струи раненную спину, смыть с себя кровь. Боль в шее всё ещё пульсирует. Он ведёт по ней пальцами, чувствуя рваные края раны. Тео считает, что ещё легко отделался.

Когда дверь за ним открывается Рейкен даже не ведёт плечом.

— Пришел припомнить мне Лидию? — говорит Тео, намыливая голову первым попавшимся шампунем.

— Пришел оставить тебе чистые вещи и полотенце, — отвечает Пэрриш и снова уходит.

Тео только фыркает, смывает пену и выключает воду.

Полотенце пахнет затхлостью и чистотой.

Тео почему-то вспоминает дом.

***

Он выходит из ванной через пару минут в старых шортах от формы по лакроссу и футболке, что больше чем Тео на пару-тройку размеров. Рейкен вспоминает, что Айзек, которого он знал, был маленьким и щуплым, но слишком многое изменилось за прошедшие восемь лет, чтобы удивляться такому логичному факту, что Лейхи вымахал в лося. Грязные вещи он зачем-то несёт в руках.

В одной из комнат горит ночник, поэтому Тео идёт туда. В гостевой спальне на кровати укрытый покрывалом спит Лиам. Джордан, судя по звукам, что-то ищет в соседней комнате.

Тео уже ждёт Пэрриша, привалившись плечом к косяку двери, когда тот выходит из тёмной комнаты.

— И как тебе это удалось? — спрашивает Рейкен.

— Иногда срабатывает, иногда нет, — пожимает плечами Джордан, пока закрывает дверь на ключ.

— Полезно, — отвечает Тео.

— Это тебе, — говорит Пэрриш, разворачиваясь и протягивая Тео обычный школьный рюкзак. — Несколько футболок, пара свитеров и так, по мелочи.

Тео чувствует, как губы растягиваются в привычной полуулыбке. Где-то на дне его души зарождается ярость, но он молчит. Он уже давно не в том положении, чтобы показывать свою гордость.

Джордан смотрит на него так, будто видит насквозь, но продолжает протягивать рюкзак. Когда Рейкен, наконец, берётся за шлёвку, Пэрриш как ни в чём не бывало продолжает:

— Внизу в подвале, рабочая машинка. Только стирай днём, чтобы соседи не услышали. И да, ключи от дома в переднем кармане.

— Это тоже идея Стайлза? — усмехается Тео.

— Лидии, — отвечает Джордан и тут же меняет тему. — У тебя есть мой номер?

— А должен быть? — парирует Рейкен.

— Пиши, — Пэрриш протягивает ему свой смартфон. Тео вбивает в него номер и включает дозвон. Телефон вибрирует где-то в кармане джинсов, что Тео бросил в спальне прямо на пол, и это, кажется, устраивает Джордана. — Я сегодня патрулирую этот и соседний район. Если что, приеду в течение трёх минут.

Тео кивает ему, ярость в нём угасает, сменяясь чем-то, что он не может понять. Он смотрит на Джордана и ловит себя на мысли, что между ним, Стайлзом и Лидией что-то изменилось, но как и чувство внутри, оно ускользает от понимания. Наверное, Тео надо просто выспаться. На нормальной человеческой кровати, а не в машине, как он делает последние несколько недель.

Когда Пэрриш уже спускается по лестнице на первый этаж, Рейкен находит в себе силы сказать:

— _Спасибо._

Пэрриш отвечает так же тихо:

— _Не облажайся._

Тео возвращается в спальню, гасит свет и ложится на кровать рядом с Лиамом. Он лежит на боку, всматриваясь в расслабленное лицо Данбара, и из последних сил пытается не уснуть, но всё равно проваливается в дрёму.

***

Просыпается Тео в предрассветных сумерках от того, что Лиам по-хозяйски перекинул через него руку. Тео переворачивается на спину и рассматривает трещины на потолке. С одной стороны, его ещё никогда не путали с девчонкой, с другой — вставать он не хочет: спать в кровати, пусть и с обнимающимся Данбаром лучше, чем на полу или в водительском кресле. Лиам тем временем прижимается к нему ближе и утыкается носом куда-то в шею, заставляя волосы на затылке Тео встать дыбом.

Ещё полгода назад он бы только посмеялся окажись в такой ситуации. Достал бы телефон и сделал селфи, чтобы потом дразнить им Данбара. Но это было до трёхмесячного ночного кошмара с Тарой. До того, как они пытались выстоять против сотни всадников Дикой Охоты. Сейчас Тео только кривит губы и решает, что лучше встать и прогуляться по дому, чем продолжать лежать рядом с человеком, который путает его с кем-то другим.

Он пытается приподняться, когда Лиам усиливает хватку и выдыхает:

— _Тео._

Рейкен замирает.

— Тео, — повторяет спящий Лиам и закидывает на него ногу, опутывая, не отпуская.

Рейкен едва слышно усмехается и ложится обратно.

Уже засыпая, он понимает, почему уехала Хэйден.

Где-то в глубине его души зарождается надежда.

В окна бьют первые солнечные лучи.  



End file.
